Firework
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: The war is over.  Harry has won.  Hermione sets off to find Ron in a cheerful bliss... but she won't like what she finds.  Can a certain blonde help her? Twoshot.  D/Hr. Hr/R. H/G.
1. Chapter 1

_Im sorry to all my faithful readers of my other stories, but the reason I haven't updated is A) im banned from my comp, & b) school is hard, so I barely have time to plan anymore. To new readers, check out my other stories! Hope you enjoy this one, I had to write it by hand, and then write is as quick as possible on my comp so mum didn't catch me (this will also explain spelling mistakes)_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind wanting to start again?"<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione gasped, as did many in the Great Hall. Harry and Voldemort, finally locked in the battle they'd all been waiting for. Her breath hitched in her throat as a jet of red light shot from the end of Harry's wand, whilst a jet or green shot from Voldemort's. And of course, being Hermione, in this moment of life or death, it occurred to her the irony in this situation. In all the muggle movies she'd watched, red represented evil whilst green represented good. Not the case in this.<p>

Those thoughts were forced from Hermione's mind as Harry's eyes widened, before in a flash, the green and red jet shot towards Voldemort, and then, he was dead. He burst into millions of little fragments, such was the force of the two combined spells. Everyone stood stock still, silence enveloping the Great Hall. And then, cheering was surrounding everything. People were screaming, cheering, sobbing, but it was a bright atmosphere. Death eaters were quickly either vanishing, or coming out of their imperiused state.

The Malfoy's stood in the corner, smirking. Hermione frowned at them, guessing that they would probably all be bloody glad they'd switched to the good side. _Bloody Malfoy's_, she thought grumpily. Draco Malfoy himself glanced up at Hermione, but before he could perform any sort of action towards her, she'd turned her head away. She wouldn't let him dampen her spirits. Not on the happiest day of her life. "Harry!" She cried out, bolting towards him. He turned and caught her just in time as she hurled herself into his arms.

He patted her on the back, and she pulled away to see a very sad look on his face. "Harry?" She asked, placing a hand tenderly on his shoulder. He sighed.

"So many died, Hermione..." He choked out.

"I know, Harry. But, no more will have to die now. You've saved so many more Harry, so many more." She comforted him. Harry turned to her and smiled gratefully.

"Im going to go and find Ron." Hermione swiftly said, noticing Harry staring around anxiously, clearly looking for a red-headed female. Harry nodded his head distractedly at her, and Hermione felt the ghost of a smile appear on her features, and she practically floated from the Great Hall in a bubble of blissful happiness. She ventured through the halls, racking her brain for any hint as to where she could find Ron.

Down the hall towards the charm room, up the spiral staircase that she'd sat upon after Ron and Lavender had shared a kiss in the Gryffindor common room. She chuckled softly at the jealousy that had flared through her all because of a meaningless kiss shared between 'Won-won' and 'Lav'. The thought of their kiss sent her to the thought of _hers _and Ron's kiss.

_She stood on the staircase, beaming at Harry who was staring at them with that grateful and admiring look that said to her how much he loved them both. Carefully, she cradled the basilisk fangs in her arms. "We went down to the Chamber of Secrets- Ron's idea... quite brilliant actually," She shot an adoring look at Ron before continuing. "And he made some weird hissing sounds-"_

_"I remembered from when you did it when we went down the first time, and when you opened that Horcrux." Ron cut in. Hermione flashed him another adoring look. "Yes, and we gathered some of the fangs," She looked pointedly down at the bundle in her arms. "And then came back out here." She concluded. Harry was grinning widely at the duo._

_"You two are brilliant!" Harry cheered, smiling weakly. Hermione grinned._

_"It was all Ron's idea." Hermione said in a slightly surprised tone. Ron turned to her, grinning widely._

_"Always the tone of surprise." He mimicked her. His eyes became larger and was it just her, or were his lips within reach of her own? Hermione leant forwards and captured Ron's lips in her own, relishing the warmth that spread through her. The basilisk fangs fell to the floor, forgotten by the passionate duo. Hermione's arms came around his neck, and she felt heat spread up her spine at the feel of his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. His tongue explored her mouth, and she held back a moan. Faintly, she heard Harry say in an amused tone, "Guys, we're in the middle of a war here."_

_Hermione blushed to her roots and pulled back, beaming at Ron who smiled back sheepishly. "Right. War. Go!" Hermione suddenly shouted at Harry, shooing him away with her hands, before bending down to gather the rest of the basilisk fangs. "See you on the other side of the war, Ron." Hermione whispered, pecking his lips quickly, a tear streaking down her face._

_"If you need me, ill be near the Room of Requirement. I think more Death Eater's have been flocking there. Ill stab 'em with a basilisk fang, eh?" Ron grinned, before his face was serious. "I love you." He said. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she nodded._

_"I love you too." She whispered, and then he was gone, vanishing amidst the crowd._

"The Room of Requirement! That's where he is!" Hermione squeaked, turning and rushing back the way she had come, pushing past cheering people. "Excuse me! Excuse- move please!" She hissed at anyone who got in her way, frowning. A particularly cheerful group was chanting and singing

"Move!" She roared at them, her eyes blazing with frustration. They all stepped aside respectfully.

"Tell Mr. Potter, thanks!" One of them called after her as she raced down the halls. Up flights of stairs, down secret corridors, and finally she burst out on the 7th floor. Her footsteps echoed loudly and eerily throughout the hall as she raced down it. The thought of his hands roaming over her body, up to her breasts, swiping over the nipples. She shivered and pushed the thoughts away. She couldn't think of things like that now.

Just one more corridor she chanted in her head. Down that corridor, around the bend and- "NO!" She screamed, screeching to a halt. In front of her was a sight she never, ever wanted to see again. The floor was drenched in blood, cloaked figures with basilisk fangs sticking from them littering the floor. And there was Ron, lying in the midst of it all, his body mangled and ripped open, his eyes glazed and un-focused above him. Three basilisk fangs were stuck in his chest, and blood was pooled around him.

"Ron..." She gasped, running the rest of the way and collapsing by his body, covering it with her own. She sobbed into his chest, before wrenching the basilisk fangs from his chest. "No, no, no!" She chanted, pulling out her wand and muttering spells to close up some of the wounds. She looked around frantically. "Accio dittany!" She cried to the hallway, and a moment later a dittany came whizzing into her hand. She poured it onto the basilisk fang wounds and attempted to heal them over. A small voice in her head asked her what she was doing, he was dead. She ignored that voice.

"Come on Ron! Your fine!" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face. Her hands were covered in blood as she rubbed his blood coated chest. "Please, please, Ron! Get up! We won, Ron. We won! It's fine, we can be together. I promise, Ron. Please! I love you!" She screamed at the hallway, sobbing hysterically and jumping up, and attempting to walk off to get help for Ron. "Need, Ron. Yes. Ron." She muttered to herself, walking hurriedly down the hall and around the corner, before it occurred to her to bring Ron along with a levicorpus spell.

She went to turn, but found she couldn't support herself and collapsed against the wall beside her. She knew Ron was dead, there was no hope. She clawed at her chest, sobbing loudly. "Shut up, Granger. You sound like a banshee." Malfoy taunted from beside her, and her brain failed to notice the playful tone to it.

"Bugger off you fucking bloody stupid ugly ferret!" She screamed at him, before letting out a loud sob and wailing.

"Sheesh, don't get your panties in a bunch, you filthy little mud- girl." Malfoy hissed, offended by her words.

"I SAID BUGGER OFF YOU STUPID FUCKING DIRT!" She screeched, leaping up and pointing her wand at him. There was a hollowness in her chest that she hoped to momentarily patch up by blasting this stupid ferret into the next millenium. "Reducto!"

"PROTEGO!" He boomed, and Hermione darted out of the way as the spell crashed into the wall back a fair bit and caused bricks to come clattering down. She ground her teeth together in frustration, before another wave of hopelessness surrounded her and she clung to the wall, raking her nails over her body, ripping the skin a bit and causing little bits of blood to pool out. Hands wove around her wrists and she was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace.

"What's wrong?" His voice was concerned. Hermione was having trouble taking this in. Ron. Dead. Malfoy. Nice. What? She was so confused, that she began to sob even harder (if that was possible) and clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Grang- Hermione. What's wrong?" He asked, confusion layering his voice.

"Ron. Dead. Ron. Dead!" Hermione choked out, pulling back and motioning down the corridor. Malfoy placed a hand on her shoulder and carefully led her down the hall, before seeing Ron. "Oh." He gasped. Hermione let out a shriek and again darted down the hall to Ron's side. Malfoy was shocked, she looked insane- no, crazed and lost. "MALFOY! HELP HIM! QUICK!" She screamed at him, frustration clear on her features. Malfoy knelt down beside her, seeing the wounds on his chest.

"What-"

"Basilisk fangs." Hermione sounded worse, completely and utterly bullocks. Like their wasn't a shred of sanity in her. "Quick quick, gotta help him. Quick quick." She was muttering to herself. Malfoy frowned.

"Hermione, he's dead." This seemed to bring her back, as she suddenly curled up into a ball and sighed in angst.

"I know! I know! He's gone!" She was sobbing again, Malfoy had no idea what to do, so he did the first thing he could. Hermione felt his arms around her again, and electricity shot up her spine. Sparkling, warm, amazing. She looked up into his grey eyes, so cold, so inviting, so confused, so comforting. They were everything to her in that moment. She felt as if the whole world revolved around those eyes, those beautiful eyes. Her only shreds of sanity remained because of those eyes.

And those lips. Those pale, soft-looking lips. So lovely, so sweet, so beautiful. So pale, so inviting, so comforting. And they were getting so close.

And don't forget the hair. That pale, silvery hair. Those locks of beauty, so beautiful.

Hermione had to admit, he was beautiful, and she needed him more than anything else. She leant up, and his lips were against hers. So sweet. Soft. Amazing. Fireworks. Sparks. Heat. Electricity. She gasped, before her hands were running through his soft, beautiful locks of silver. His arms stroked her back soothingly, and she shivered more than once at the contact. She pulled him closer, and when his tongue gently pressed against her lips, she opened up willingly. She let his tongue explore her mouth for a moment, before her tongue met his. She moaned into his mouth and licked her tongue along his, causing him to groan and ease her back against the floor.

She felt so comforted, so safe. The hole in her chest felt three-quarters filled up. She felt better. Safer. Better. Comfier. Happier. Lust. "Draco." She moaned into his mouth, and he moaned her name in return. They surfaced for air, but his lips never left her skin. They trailed down her neck and she gasped at the feeling. This was amazing. Never had she felt so fulfilled, so happy. Not even when Ron had kissed her. _Ron! RON! YOUR KISSING BLOODY MALFOY BY RON'S DEAD BODY!_ That annoying voice in the back of her head told her.

She realised that that voice made a lot of sense. She moved her hands to his chest and went to push him away, but then he sucked at the pulse point on her neck, and all thought abandoned her. His hands were everywhere, he was everywhere. His smell. His body heat. She moaned loudly and he brought his lips back up to hers and their tongue's danced.

One of his hands roamed up her stomach and to the edge of her bra. Thought came flooding back. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She screamed, pushing him off and looking back at Ron's body. She felt so confused in that moment and began to rock back and forth, tears streaming silently down her face.

"Hermione..." Draco pulled her into his arms, soothingly rubbing her arms. Hermione leant into him, sobbing harder.

"Im- im- so confused- Ron- dead-"

"Shh." Draco cut across her blubbering.

* * *

><p><em>~10 Years Later~<em>

Hermione waved furiously at Harry and rushed over to him and Ginny, enveloping the former in a hug. "Harry!" She exclaimed, pulling him tighter for a moment before moving on to hug Ginny. "So good to see you." Hermione smiled warmly at both of them before feeling a little hand tap her hip. She looked down to see little Lily Luna Potter smiling up at her. She bent down and kissed the small girl's forehead.

"Hello Lily."

"Hello Aunt 'Mione. Where's Uncle Drake?" She asked.

"Here." Came Draco's voice from behind Hermione. She turned around and smiled, before turning back to Lily.

"Ill go look for Neera, she'll be coming home with you today." Hermione said, to the squeal of Lily, before she was dragging her husband across the platform over to her son (the spitting image of Draco).

"Scorpius, you be a good boy this year, alright?" Hermione said, and her sons grey eyes met her own brown ones. He nodded his head.

"Yes, mum." He responded, allowing her to kiss him on the forehead. He waved to them both and jumped up onto the train just aas the whistle was blown, announcing to the students to climb on board. "Oh gosh, where are Rose and Ron?" Hermione fretted, looking around worriedly for her 11 year olds, which were suddenly at her side, grinning widely.

"There you are! Well c'mon then, you need to get on the train, where's Neera?" Hermione stared down at her twins, Rose the spitting image of herself, and Ron the male version of herself. Ron shrugged whilst Rose motioned towards Lily and a blonde haired girl with soft curls and sparkling grey eyes. "She's with Lils. Oh mummy, im going to miss you!" Rose wailed, flinging herself at her mother, while Ron gave his father a quick hug. Hermione kissed the top of Rose's head, then Ron's and stared at them both sternly.

"Owl us what house you get in. And, keep an eye on Scorpius, will you?" Hermione asked, and the two nodded.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" They said in synchronisation, before climbing on the train. Hermione snuggled into Draco's arms and waved to her children as they train pulled away from the station. She let out a sniffle and Draco's arms tightened around her.

"They'll be back before you know it, dear." Draco said comfortingly, kissing her shoulder. Hermione held back a shudder of pleasure and responded with a wide grin.

"It's not that im worried about."

"Then what?"

"What if- what if they're in _Slytherin_?" Hermione said with mock-horror. Draco laughed heartily and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"They're Gryffindor's through and through." Draco said comfortingly. Hermione giggled and turned her head slightly to watch Lily and Neera giggling their heads off. She admired her daughter's raw beauty and wiped away a tear of joy. "She's so beautiful." Hermione muttered.

"Only because she's got that radiance you have." Draco pointed out, causing Hermione to shake her head.

"No, it's her eyes. Your eyes." Hermione looked up into Draco's soft ones, and smiled warmly. She felt her heart swell at the thought of her family, and of Draco. Of Harry and Ginny, and of the Weasley's. Of all of their children giggling and playing together, and she felt complete.

That was the moment Hermione truly, was over Ron's death.

* * *

><p><em>What did you think? Review :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I was just reading this story again, and I thought what a great two-shot this would be! So im writing another chapter for it. It's just the letters from Rose&Ron about their houses. Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot_

* * *

><p>Hermione opened the window of the Malfoy Manor kitchen, letting the magnificent grey owl with black flecks through its feathers flutter by her and onto the small kitchen table, where Neera, the youngest Malfoy, sat. The owl stuck out its leg pompously, and with a roll of her eyes Neera pulled the letters off of it's leg. "Stuck up bird." She taunted it, receiving a playful nip of the finger from Nook. Nook then ruffled his feathers and flew off.<p>

"DAD!" Neera screeched, and Draco's head popped into the kitchen a moment ago, his eyes drooping and his hair messy.

"Where's the fire?" He asked playfully, though his voice was droopy and tired.

"You only just got out of bed?" Hermione asked incredulously. Draco glared at her, before stretching out his arms in an almighty yawn. "Well, we have letters from Ron and Rose, if you care." Hermione sniffed daintily, glaring at her beloved. Draco sighed and sent her a 'leave me alone' look. Hermione had to stifle a giggle, but allowed a smile to grace her features. "Alright, let's see what houses the devils are in." Draco said, sitting down beside Neera, and Hermione took the seat beside him. Neera handed over Rose's open letter, and she herself began to read Ron's.

Hermione placed her hand on Draco's thigh, and his arm went around her shoulders as they read Rose's letter.

_Dearest Mother and Father,_

Draco snorted and Hermione grinned. Her daughter, the _exact_ replica of herself, except, a little more fun-loving.

_These first few days at Hogwarts have been marvelous! I have been to the library, Mother dear, and you are right! It is magnificent! Not as large as ours, but I can actually learn a lot more from these books. How have you and father been? I hope you have been well. Neera, I am sure you will also find the time to look this over, so I wish to tell you that you mustn't worry, you'll be here before you know it, and you'll absolutely LOVE it!_

_Im getting off track here, anyway. As I was saying, Ronald and I have both been sorted. Mother, I also think you should know that next to the house points, they have a plaque of people they'd like to thank, and people they'd like to remember. Did you know, that Neville was important? They thanked him on the plaque! And they also thanked Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Professor McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and a few others. Father, do not worry, you are important to me. _

_Also, they had a mans name there, Ronald Weasley? He was also on the 'We shall remember these valiant warriors'._

Hermione choked, and Draco gently kissed her temple but she shook her head.

_I have heard a rumor that Ronald was one of the other people who helped defeat Voldemort, and so were you and Uncle Harry! Is that why you named our Ronald, well, Ronald? Who was he, mother? _

_Oh, im losing track again. Yes, all is well. The food is delicious, and i've talked to the elves. They've been given very nice rags and they get paid for their services, but they didn't seem all to happy about it. I wonder why? Anyways, I have had Transfiguration, and it was wonderful! Charms was also brilliant, but I think my favourite subject -so far of course- is Transfiguration. _

_Now, what was the purpose of this letter again? Oh yes! I think ill let Ronald tell you his house, but mother im so happy! Im in Ravenclaw! I was so happy, mother and father! I would've liked Gryffindor, but you can't really miss what you don't have?_

Hermione was bursting with happiness. Draco smiled. "That's our girl." He murmured. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

_I hope your happy with my house, I love it! And there is a new rule, we're allowed in other common rooms as long as we're with someone from that house, and we're back in our own common rooms by 8. I go to the Gryff one quite a lot. Oh mother, I think that father shouldn't read this part. DON'T LET HIM READ IT!_

Hermione snatched the letter away from Draco and leapt up, walking to the far corner of the kitchen and reading hurriedly.

_Mother, I think that im developing a tiny crush on Aunt Luna's son, Lysander. He's so handsome and kind, and he's in Ravenclaw with me. He's been really nice these few days. For now though, we'll just be friends. Im far to young for letting silly things like boys interrupt my learning._

Hermione smiled warmly and ducked under Draco's arm as he swooped for her.

_Well, I best be off. Im going to read a book about the war, maybe ill find out what your role was, mother!_

_With love,_

_Rose._

"Hermione!" Draco grunted, whipping out his wand. Before he could utter a word, she had performed a silent spell that made it go invisible. She folded it and shoved it in her pocket discreetly, whilst Draco frowned. "Hermione!" He was frowning again, but Neera interupted by handing them Ron's letter.

"It's short." She said, before getting up and dashing off, probably to write a letter to Lily, or one back to Rose.

Once Hermione and Draco had sat down, they began reading.

_To Mum and Dad,_

_Hey. I miss you guys already, there I said it, more wrote it? Get it? Not even a little bit? Fine then. Anyway, im happy cause I got in Gryffindor. Rose comes by a lot to visit me from her house- yeah she got in Ravenclaw. It's really great at Hogwarts, some of the lessons are boring but me, James, Albus and Lorcan have great fun. We've made a few other friends. Oh yeah, and mum your on this plaque thing, so is Uncle Harry. And there's this guy, Ron, he's got the same name as me? _

_I've heard this story going around, that you, Uncle Harry and this Ron guy were the ultimate defeaters of Voldy? _

Hermione sniffed in distaste at Ron's nickname for Voldemort.

_Yeah. And he's on that remembrance plate, so did he die or something? Rose says she's gonna read up on it, so ill just get her to tell me. _

_Love,_

_Ron._

Short and to the point, that was there Ronald. Draco pulled Hermione closer and kissed her nose. "I love you." He stared deeply into her eyes, and Hermione smiled.

"I love you too. Now, take a shower. You stink." She said cheekily, before leaping up and with a sly wink, she trotted off to write back to her children.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it. <em>


End file.
